Smile For Me
by TheKingdomYasha
Summary: The Shikon No Tama has been completed and Kagome leaves for good. Inuyasha finds a way to get back to her time and finds out she's a famous pop star! What will Kagome's reaction be when she finds out he's back? WARNINGS: Kagome is a little OOC, and this is a songfic. Contains songs by Avril Lavigne, Nicki Minaj mostly , and maybe Jessie J. NO FLAMES. R
1. Leaving You

**Okay, I'm SUPER excited to say that I'm back! I haven't had anything to type my fanfictions on until now :D **

**So, if some of you have stayed up with me, you probably noticed that I'm starting to write InuYasha again. Well, I am :D This is going to be a story coming from the top of my head. **

** The Shikon No Tama has been completed and Kagome went home for good. InuYasha found a way to get back to her time and when he does, she's a HUGE star! What is his reaction? WARNING: CONTAINS NICKI MINAJ, AVRIL LAVIGNE, AND JESSIE J SONGS. **

Chapter One: Leaving You

InuYasha and the gang are at the final battle with Naraku. He was almost done for.

"Naraku, I promised I would kill you! So get ready! Wind Scar! Kagome! Now!" He shouted. Kagome nodded and shot her arrow. They both hit him and beams of light bounced everywhere.

"No! No! I'll be back!" shouted the demon. Sango threw her Hirikotsu at him and beheaded him. Miroku threw all of the sacred sutras at him, and he was dead.

"We...we did it. We finally did it." said Miroku. Sango nodded. Inuyasha walked to the head of Naraku and spat at it.

"Enjoy hell, bastard." he mumbled with a smirk on his face. Shippo was smiling and laughing. Everyone was happy, except for one person. Kagome. She just frowned. She knew what was going to happen now. A tear went down her cheek and she sighed. Inuyasha turned to her with a smile but it completely vanished as soon as he saw her.

"Kagome..." he said as he walked to her. "Why are you crying? We did it! We killed him!" he said as he slowly shook her shoulders. She nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I'm glad you're happy. But..." she was going to continue, but she just shook her head.

"What is it?" he asked. She waved her hand at him.

"Forget it, I shouldn't be thinking about it now. I should be happy...right?" she looked up at him with a small smile.

"Well, it would really help if you told me what you were thinking about..." he said, scratching his neck in confusion. Kagome sighed and took a deep breath.

_**Kagome's POV**_

"Inuyasha...the Shikon No Tama is complete. Which means I have no business in being here anymore..." I said, looking down. A tear fell down my cheek.

"Kagome..." he said as he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him as much as I could.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Inuyasha." I wispered to his ears. He hugged me tighter.

"Stop saying that. You don't have to leave. You can keep coming back and forth." he said, still hugging me. I broke the embrace.

"For what? You're going to become a full demon! Even if you're not you're gonna go to Kikyo! Sango is gonna go search for her brother, and Miroku is going to the shrine! There's no place for me here!" I said, bawling my eyes out. He tried to hug me again but I pushed him away and ran to the well. I jumped in and ended my adventure in the feudal era. I ran to my house and ran to my room and cried on my bed until I slept.

_~~~two days later~~ _

_~~Kagome's house~~_

~~NO POV~~

Kagome woke up on her bed. She hadn't cried since the day she left. She had been strong about this. What had to be done was done. Now she has to get back to her regular life. No demons, no arrows, no jewel shards. She got up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, and hopped in the shower. She went to her room in nothing but a towel. She got dressed in a purple shirt and jeans. Her school had cancelled their uniforms without her knowing when she was in the Feudal Era. She fixed her hair, and re-styled it. She had her bangs to the side. **(A/N: Kind of Like Avril Lavigne's Hair on the Goodbye Lullaby album cover :D) **She wore some black and purple DCs, took her backpack and went on her way.

~~eight hours later~~

~~Kagome is walking home with her friends from lunch~~

~~NO POV~~

"Kagome, how are you and your boyfriend doing?" Yuka asked. Kagome's eyes went wide. She coughed to fight back the tears.

"We broke up two days ago." she said. Her three friends gasped.

"Kagome I'm so sorry!" Yuki said. She waved it off.

"It's alright. It was for the best." she said still walking.

When she went home, she went up to her room and started writing lyrics. She had been writing lyrics for a long time. About a month before she came back for good. They were really good lyrics.

"Ooohh...what the hell. All my life..." sang Kagome as she was testing how it would sound. She smiled and wrote it down.

'I am so gonna be making this one big.' she thought to herself. Kagome always loved singing, since she was little, but now she's wanting to take it to a whole other level. She has wrote down already 2 whole songs in one month.

She went to her laptop on her desk and turned it on. She set up a webcam facing towards her.

'Should I do this? Is it really worth it?' she thought to herself again. She nodded, got her guitar and clicked on the "record" button. "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'm going to be singing a song I wrote on my own called . Hope you like it!"

She began singing with a strong voice. She started playing the guitar.

Kagome felt so alive whenever she sang. Especially when she was giving it her all.

Sota had been walking to his room and heard his sister singing. He walked to her door and it was locked. He put the side of his head to the door to hear more.

"Wow...she's really good." he wispered to himself.

Kagome finished and she sighed and turned off the camera. She watched it to see if it was okay. She smiled a bright smile and uploaded it to YouTube. She titled it "Smile by Kagome Higurashi" and turned off the laptop.

"It's getting really late. I better go shower and head to bed." she said to herself. That's exactly what she did.

**WELL? I know, this was VERY SHORT. But Chapter two is up! I did that on purpose. You're welcome :D Please R&R!**


	2. The Talk

**Okay, as you may know, there has been a change in plans. I no longer can put lyrics into my stories because "it's against the rules to use lyrics that are not in the public domain (Avril Lavigne, Nicki Minaj, Jessie J...etc." -actual quote from a reviewer. I blocked the person anyway. SOO, instead I will just name the songs that Kagome will be singing and you guys can just look it up or something. Sorry :c I almost deleted the story because I really thought it wouldn't work out. But, I'm still here aren't I? :)**

Chapter Two: The Talk

~~Feudal Era~~

Inuyasha was sitting in his tree. Again. Just thinking. He had not been the same since Kagome left him.

~~Flashback of the day Kagome left~~  
~~InuYasha POV~~

"Kagome! Come back!" I shouted as she ran away from me. I ran as fast as I could. I went to the Bone Eater's Well to find her already inside. I jumped in after her. Nothing happened. "No! NO! This can't be happening! NO! KAGOME!" I shouted as I dug into the dirt, hoping for it to let me through. I tried for so long. Nothing. It was too late. Kagome was gone.

I buried my face in my hands in disappointment. I wasn't disappointed in Kagome. More like disappointed in myself for not being there on time. I can't believe she's gone.

"I-Inuyasha? Is she gone?" Sango asked me, trying to catch her breath. I slowly looked up at her and nodded.

"I let you all down. I'm so sorry." I said as I bowed my head down,ashamed to show my face to everyone. I hit the ground as hard as I could over and over. I climb out of the well and walk to the village. There wasn't anything I could do. I even forgot I had the Shikon Jewel in one piece. I took it out of the pocket inside my shirt. I looked at it closely. I examined every piece of it.

~~NO POV~~

'Do I really want to become a full demon?' he thought to himself. His thoughts immediately stopped when he started to have trouble keeping his eyes open. He fell to the ground unconcious.

~~Inside InuYasha's head.

** "InuYasha...wake up. Now." **said a deep voice. Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened. He was in...well, he didn't exactly know. It was white everywhere.

"Where...where am I? Who just said that?" said the hanyou getting up. He scratched his head when he felt something odd. He looked at his hands. He had no claws! "What the hell?" he was human again. "Where am I?"

**"Calm down Inuyasha." **said the voice calmly.

"Who said that?" shouted Inuyasha. He was getting frustrated now.

**"I am your demon side." **said the man. Inuyasha could see himself slowly fading in in front of him. No...this wasn't him. Was it? This man sure did look like him. Except he had longer claws, he was taller, and blood red eyes.

"Is...that you?" he asked. The man nodded and smirked. "Well..why the hell am I here?" he said subbornly.

**"You're here because I need to talk some sense into you. You were thinking twice about making your wish to the Shikon No Tama." **

"Yeah, so?" Inuyasha said looking away.

**"Inuyasha...you have been dreaming of this moment for over fifty years. Why the hell are you thinking twice?" **said the demon, now getting angry. Inuyasha backed away a little, he didn't know the true strength his full demon side did, but according to Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, he wasn't safe even for him. So he decided to be smart here.

"It's none of your damn business!" He barked at him. Okay, maybe not so smart.

**"Inuyasha I have been longing to be let out for so long! You cannot outdo me like this! You will be sorry."** shouted the demon,

"Yeah? It's _my_ body. It's _my_ wish. So I can do whatever the hell I want with it _without _your concern!" he barked. The demon knew he was right. He couldn't just let himself out.

**"You want to see that girl again. Don't you?" **he said with an evil smirk. Inuyasha looked down.

"What does it matter. She's gone. Thats it." he said. The demon sighed in pity.

** "Why does my human side have to be such an idiot? Inuyasha, you have the Shikon No Tama. You can use that wish to open the well again. Idiot." **

"Do you really think I didn't think of that? Were you _aware_ of what happened the day she left? _She _left. She didn't _want _to be here. She didn't want to see me."

** "And how do you know that? How do you know she didn't leave because she thought you were going to go to that clay pot Kikyo?" **

"Don't ever call Kikyo that again...ever." he growled. The demon just laughed.

** "Look at yourself. You're putting yourself in a position you don't want to be in! If you go to Kikyo, she is _dead_. She cannot have pups. She will be no use to you. She won't be able to fight for herself. She lives on souls of dead women. With Kagome, she _can_ have pups, she _can_ fight for herself and she lives life the way she should. Kikyo is dull, depressing, and she wants to go to Hell. Would you really want to go to Hell with someone who tried to kill you?" **

"She didn't understand! She-"

**"ENOUGH! I have not come here to talk about gossip! You have to make up your mind. That is all." **said the demon as he faded out.

~~Inuyasha awakens~~

"Huh?" Inuyasha said slowly fading back into consiousness again. He was in the middle of the forest on the floor. He got up and dusted himself off. He walked back to the village and walked into the hut his friends were in.

"Hey Inuyasha" said Miroku. He just nodded. This was going to give him a really bad headache.

**So? How was it? Was it too short? I'm sorry if it is! Please R&R. :) Thanks.**


	3. Two Choices Made

**Hey! So, this chapter is going to be half Inuyasha's time and the other half will be Kagome's. I'm still extremely excited about writing this :). Lol. I love that you guys and girls are reviewing already! :D So, please enjoy Chapter 3:Two Choices Made...enjoy :3 I do not own any songs or the show Inuyasha. **

Chapter Three: Two Choices Made

~~Feudal Era~~

Inuyasha had barely slept last night. Too busy thinking about what happened. He knew it was real, because he knew he was knocked out. Even if it wasn't real, it still had a big message that made complete sense. He_ does_ have to make up his mind. If he becomes a full demon, he will never remember his friends again. Shit, he probably will kill them. But if he chooses to open the well again, he can see Kagome. It sounds like a stupid thing to be confused about. But Inuyasha has been dreaming of this _one_ wish for many years. With the other choice, Kagome may not even _want _to see him. Which choice will he make? Kikyo is obviously out of the picture. She's probably at peace now that Inuyasha had avenged her death.

He jumped from the tree he had slept in. He walked to the hut to find Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede drinking tea.

"Where's Sango?" asked the hanyou.

"She went out to find Kohaku. She said she will be back in a week or so." Miroku answered.

"She left without us? Shouldn't we go with her?" he asked once again. Kaede just smiled.

"Ye had forgotten she is thy demon slayer, no? She needeth no help from us." She answered with a chuckle.

"_You_ have the jewel, Inuyasha. Not her. So _you're _the bait. Hah!" teased Shippo, sticking his tongue out at Inuyasha. He punch gave him a punch on the head, as always. He "hmph'd" and sat down.

"Inuyasha..." started Miroku. Inuyasha looked at him.

"What?"

"Please don't get angry at me for asking...but do you plan to go back to Kagome's time? I mean, there _has _to be a way to get there _besides_ the well." said Miroku.

"There's no point! _She_ left _me._ She obviously _wanted_ to leave."

"No she didn't! She had no choice! Because _you_ never showed her enough respect, she felt that you only needed her as a "shard detector"! So when the jewel was completed, she left because she felt that she was no longer needed! You _obviously_ haven't thought this through enough!" shouted Miroku, clearly annoyed.

"So what do you want me to do? Huh? I told you she doesn't want me with her anymore!" shouted back Inuyasha. Miroku slapped his forehead in a are-you-shitting-me kind of way.

"Inuyasha. Do you _really _think that if you walked into her room, she _wouldn't _be happy to see you? She doesn't hate you, Inuyasha. She was just hurt that the only thing you needed her for was to seek jewel shards." answered Miroku, trying to keep calm.

"That's not the reason why I needed her!"

"Well that's what she thinks!"

"So what the hell do you want me to do? There's nothing I can do! She left! It's done!"

"Inuyasha...what is ye holding in ye hand?" asked Kaede. She had been silent through the whole fight. He looked down at the Shikon No Tama in his hand. His eyes saddened. He thought he would be happy when he finally saw it. But no, he isn't. He's glad he is done looking for jewels, that was tiring. But Kagome was a part of him. The happy part of him. The part of him that made him smile, laugh, and have a warm feeling in his heart. Kikyo was never that part of him. Now that Kagome is gone, his heart was broken. Completely broken.

"You can use that jewel to re-open the well. And you can see Kagome again..."

"But-"

"_Unless_ you decide to fulfill your dream to become a Inuyoukai, that is." she added. He frowned. Inuyasha didn't answer. He was too busy thinking of the same thing he had been thinking about last night. He had come to a conclusion. He wanted to become a full demon. But he wanted Kagome more. More than anything in the world. It had been two weeks since Kagome left. He couldn't take it much longer.

"I want to re-open the well." he said blankly. Shippo jumped up and down in joy. Miroku laughed. Kaede just smiled. "Will you tell me how to do it?" he asked. Kaede nodded.

"Aye."

~~Modern Era~~

~~Kagome's time~~

"Oh my gosh! I have over 1 million views on my video!" Kagome shouted.

"I"M GONNA BE A STAR ONE DAY." she shouted. She went to the camera and clicked record. "Hey guys! I'm really excited that I got _that _many views on my last video. I didn't know I was _that _good! So, I'm going to be singing a song I wrote called Mama Knows Best. It's about my mother, of course, and she is really my inspiration to keep living life with joy. So, here it is." she said as she click "play" on iTunes and the instrumental version came on. She sang with her all and she felt alive. The video ended and she smiled. "Well, there you have it. I hope you liked it! Bye!" she said as the ended the video. She sighed.

"Oh. My. Gosh." a voice from behind her said. She jumped. and turned around. It was her mother. She had heard everything, and saw her.

'Oh my gosh! I forgot to shut the door! She heard everything!' she thought.

"M-mama. I...how much did you see?"

"I saw enough. That was amazing Kagome! I have never heard such an amazing voice in my whole life!" she shouted.

"Really? Am I _that _good?" she asked. She nodded quickly.

"Of course." She gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out of her room. "I'm going to go get some groceries. I'll be back in about an hour, okay?"

"Okay." she answered.

Her phone had started vibrating. It was an unknown number.. She answered.

"Hello?"

_**Yes, is this Kagome Higurashi?**_

"Um, yes. This is she."

_**Oh! Very good! This is Yamashita Kumiko. I'm the producer of the Tokyo talent concert and I would **__**love**__** for you to come and perform for us! Are you interested? **_

"W-What? Wait I dont get it? How did you know me? Why did you pick me? Oh my gosh!"

_**We saw your video of you singing one of your songs on YouTube. We absolutely loved it!**_

"Oh my gosh! I would be honored! Can it be any song?"  
_**I can settle an appointment at my office and we can talk about it then.**_

"Um, a-alright thats fine!" said Kagome shaking with excitement.

_**How about Tuesday next week at 2:30? **_

"That's fine! Thank you so much! You really have made my day!"

_**My pleasure darling. See you then! **_

She hung up the phone and squealed as loud as she can. Finally, her dreams are about to come true.

~One Week Later~

~ 's office~  
Kagome was walking to 's office. She stopped at a door that had her name on it. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" said a familiar voice. She walked in to find a lady sitting down with glasses, hair down, wearing a women's suit and a skirt, both pink.

"Hello !" she said with a smile. "Please, have a seat."  
"O-okay" she sat down in front of her.

"So, lets talk business. You're dreams are about to come true. So we want to make this perfect, alright. Lets start off with which song you want to sing."

"Well, um. Can I pick any one?"

"Well, not exactly. We want the song to be dark but powerful. Something evil and crazy, but will get the crowd cheering as loud as they can. Do you have something like that?" asked .

"Um, not really. But I'm really fast at writing songs. I can have it done before the concert."

"Great! Make sure its a thriller! Well, this was pretty quick. Have a great day!" said . Kagome nodded.

"You too!" she said as she walked out of the door. She walked home and started writing. She thought of all the bad and angry things thats happened to her. Most of them regarding Kikyo. Even though she had promised never to think about the Feudal Era, she still did. She had finished the song in about two weeks. She called it "Roman Holiday".

So, I have a question. Can I put lyrics into my story but put them in quotes? Or is that against the rules. I read them and I dont think I saw anything that said something like that. So can I? Or no lyrics period? I really hope I can! The story will be very hard to write without lyrics. I have seen a lot of other writers put lyrics into their stories and called them songfics. What is a songfic without lyrics? PLEASE ANSWER SOON! Thanks!


	4. Seeing You Again

**Hey guys! So, sadly, there won't be any lyrics in the song after all :( Thanks SerenePanic for explaining it to me in a non-hateful way xD Also, sorry for skipping a day. We had a huge storm and we had no internet for a day. SO, please enjoy Chapter 4 :) **

Chapter 4: Seeing You Again

~~Getting ready for the concert~~

~~NO POV~~

**(A/N: FOR A BETTER MENTAL VISION FOR THE CONCERT SCENE, PLEASE VIEW NICKI MINAJ'S ROMAN HOLIDAY GRAMMY PERFORMACE. THIS SCENE STARTS OFF WHEN NICKI YELLS "ROMAAAN!") **

Kagome was in her dressing room, getting ready for her first concert performance. This was an evil song, so she _had_ to be in character. She walked out of the room wearing her hair pulled back in the middle with a little 'poof' on top. She was wearing a beautiful black dress with spaghetti straps. She was barefoot, with leggings of course. She walked to wear she was going to the stage. She had a half hour to kill.

~~Feudal Era~~  
~~NO POV~~

"Hold ye jewel in your hand." said Kaede. Her, Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Shippo were at the well. Inuyasha was standing in front of it, with the jewel in his hand.

"Now in ye head, make ye wish, and drop the jewel into the well.

'I wish to open the well.' thought Inuyasha. He dropped the jewel into the well and the well lit up for a moment and faded back.

"The well is now open." Kaede said with a smile. Inuyasha smiled back and jumped in.

~~Kagome's Time~~  
~~Kagome's house~~  
~~NO POV~~

I jumped out of the well and ran to the house. I was going to see Kagome again! I knocked on the door and her mom answered. She face lit up with joy.

"Hi , is Kagome here?" I asked trying to be polite.

"No, but I'll take you to her! Come with me!" she shouted. She took him to her car and drove to the concert. Inuyasha was still so confused. Had she went to another house? Oh well, he was going to see her. That's all he asked for.

~~At the concert~~

"And now, for the closing of the concert, we have a beautiful young lady, all you high schoolers probably know her. Please welcome...Kagome Higurashi!" shouted the host. The whole concert dome got dark for a few minutes. The audience was cheering, screaming, jumping up and down for Kagome. and Inuyasha walked in, she quickly bought Inuyasha a ticket for front row. Luckily, there was a space available.

"Where is she?" he asked . Out of nowhere, a deep voice

shouted.

"ROOOMAANNNN!" and everyone screamed louder. The stage lit up with dancers dressed up as monks, with a black staircase leading up to a metal wall, which Kagome was chained to. Inuyasha saw her and his face lit up, she was so beautiful. She started with the first verse, leaping her chest up as if she were trying to attack you. She finished the first verse and fell back onto the wall. She chains let loose and her arms fell back. The screens behind her showed a line of stained glass windows. When she fell back, they shattered. She slowly walked down the steps. She walked to a dancer and looked at him evily.

She started the second verse. She walked down to the front of the stage. Everyone cheered and tried to touch her hand. They were too excited! She did a demonic-type of chant **( after "and this what I do when a bitch break flock!") **and walked to the center of the stage, finished the second verse and raised her hands in the air. Inuyasha looked in amazement. He was a demon, so he liked this kind of stuff.

"Mother! You're a psychotic lady! Stop it please! Get out of my head!" she said grabbing her head in a crazy type of way. The second chorus ended and the choir started to sing. There was a platform in the middle of the stage, in front of the stairs. With rows of fire in front of the choirs. There was a set of choirs on each side of the stairs. A monk walked to the stage and acted as if he were trying to purify her. As the third verse was beginning, he fell back onto the floor and the glass platform started rising up into the air. She finished the third verse and there was an explosion behind her. She ended the song with her saying "Mother...forgive me." and the crowd was cheering like NO other! She had so much adrenaline was flowing through her veins. She felt so powerful.

~~Kagome POV~~

The concert ended and I walked out. I got to keep the dress! Everyone was lined up and wanted my autograph! Most of them from my school. Why? They already knew me. Oh well. I signed most of their papers and arms and some boobs...and walked out to see my mom with...with...Inuyasha...

My eyes were filled up with tears as the hanyou with a red hat ran to me and pulled me into an embrace.

"You were amazing. You look so beautiful." he whispered in my ear. I hugged him back to tight he probably had trouble breathing. I cried into his shoulder. The "paparazzi" were taking photos of me and him.

"H-how are you here? _Why_ are you here?" I asked him. He wiped my tears away.

"I wished for the well to be open again." he said with smile as he cupped my cheek. He

gave a kiss on my cheek and I blushed madly. He picked me up bridal style and walked to my mom's car.

"I missed you so much, Inuyasha. I tried so hard to forget about you all. For a little while, I did. But when I was writing Roman Holiday..." I started to say as he looked at me confused. "...my song I just sang." I told him, he mouthed the word "oh" and I continued. "when I was writing Roman Holiday, I kept thinking about Kikyo. Which is really what made the song evil. Then I thought about you all. How much I missed you. And since then I couldn't stop thinking about you." I finished. I was not afraid to show my _true _feeling for Kikyo now. I hated her so much. If it wasn't for her, me and Inuyasha would have been together a _long_ time ago.

"I missed you so much more, Kagome. I couldn't sleep for days. I barely ate. I couldn't stop thinking about you." he said as he put me in my mom's car. We sat in the back as my mom drove.

"Don't mind me asking, but who's Kikyo? If the song is about her then you probably are planning to kill her or something!" said Mama in a joking way. I was going to answer but Inuyasha cut me off.

"I don't think she matters anymore...she's long gone." he said with a..._smile?_ I know he doesn't love Kikyo, but I didn't know he _hated _her. Oh well, why not, right?

We drove home and I went back to my original schedule of going back and forth between eras. I was so glad to be with my true love again. I was even happier that we were a couple. Miroku and Sango had gotten together about a week later. One month after that, Sango was with child.

Four weeks after that, Inuyasha had proposed to me. Of course, I had said yes. Or screamed.

About 5 months later Sango gave birth to a baby girl and named her Kumiko. I was currently with child at that time. I was about 3 months pregnant.

6 months later, I gave birth to a baby boy. WORST EXPERIENCE IN THE WORLD. He had silver and black hair. He had Inuyasha's ears with a black stripe down the middle of them. He had my eyes. Dark brown. I named him Inutaisho, after his father. I knew when I saw Inutaisho, he was going to grow up to be like his father.

And we all lived happily ever after.

The End.

**Well? How was it? I actually LOVED describing her performance. **

**TO TELL EVERYONE. DONT REPORT ME FOR THE "MOTHER YOU'RE A PSYCHOTIC LADY" AND "MOTHER...FORGIVE ME." QUOTES! THESE ARE NOT LYRICS. THEY ARE IMPROV. THANKS :) **

**Please R&R! I had a lot of fun writing this story. I have a lot of other stories on my mind. More soon to come! Thanks! I love you all x3**


End file.
